Deckard Shaw
, , (formerly) London, , (formerly) |profession = |title = |affiliation = |movie = Hobbs & Shaw |actor = Jason Statham |status = Alive}} Deckard Shaw is the older brother of Owen Shaw and Hattie Shaw and a former officer turned mercenary. A supporting character in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise, Deckard sought to avenge his brother Owen, following his defeat at the hands of Dominic Toretto and his crew, and thus killed Han Seoul-Oh. He was later arrested and relocated to a maximum security prison by Luke Hobbs. Following his arrest, he is later recruited by Mr. Nobody to aid Dominic's crew in apprehending Dominic when it is believed he allied himself with Cipher, a terrorist who used Deckard's brother for her personal gain. Two years later, he joins Hobbs and his sister Hattie in keeping The Snowflake, a virus capable of eradicating half the global population, away from super soldier Brixton Lore and his benefactors, Eteon. After the Battle of Samoa, he works with his sister to liberate their mother from prison. Biography Early Life Deckard Shaw was born on 19 October, 1973 in London, England.Furious 7 The eldest brother of Owen and Hattie Shaw, Deckard grew up with them together and was close to both of his siblings. When his younger brother started fights with the toughest kids or stole from the corner shop, it was Deckard who finished the fight and took the blame for the thefts, enduring their father's belt as a result. He taught Owen that a man must have a code to live by.Owen: You know, when I was young, my brother always said, "Every man has to have a code."Fast & Furious 6 He also created a lot of simulated grifts and heists as a child with his sister Hattie, naming them after pop culture references, prompting Hattie to admire and look up to Deckard.Hobbs & Shaw In 1993, at the age of 20, Deckard enlisted in the British military. By 1995, he had obtained the rank of 2LT, and was promoted to LT by the next year. In 1999, he was promoted to Captain. Around this time, Deckard became an operative agent for clandestine operations. During his time in the military, Deckard developed a reputation of being a type of asset Hobbs claimed no government would ever admit to employing but they decided he was needed for the time being. In 2000 he made Major in the Special Air Service, a position he spent the next eight years in until 2008. On June 19, 2007, he was made a recipient of the prestigious Victoria Cross Award due to risking his life on a mission on his country's behalf; however, Deckard chose to forfeit the award.The Fate of the Furious Deckard began to earn a reputation, and an official story was created that stated that Deckard was an unstable military asset that no government would admit to hiring and that he was a necessary evil at the time. When he was no longer needed, his superiors sent a squad of men after him in order to kill him. However, his abilities were underestimated and Deckard escaped and fell off the grid. Not unlike Owen, he eventually became a mercenary for hire. However, the real story is Deckard had repeatedly made decisions that saved the lives of civilians and his team and was a hero in every sense of the word. However, when a top secret black ops mission went bad, Deckard took the blame and became a criminal to cover up England's involvement. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Deckard's appearance at the end of Fast & Furious 6 is a cameo, foreshadowing events that would occur in Furious 7. Rehashing events that occurred in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, the end of the film reveals that the driver of the Mercedes which ran Han Seoul-Oh's Mazda RX-7 VeilSide Fortune off the road in Tokyo was Deckard.The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift After Deckard steps out of his Mercedes, he throws the necklace that belonged to Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz beside Han's badly damaged RX-7. The RX-7's leading fuel then ignites via the car's engine fire. As the car burns, he calls Dom and warns him, "You don't know me. You're about to," as Han's car was destroyed in the explosion caused by the fire. ''Furious 7'' Following the events in Spain that resulted in Owen's hospitalization, he caught wind of what happened to his brother. He headed to the hospital where his brother was being treated and attacked the armed personnel that was guarding the younger Shaw. In Owen's hospital room, Deckard reflected on their childhood and realized that they could not outrun the past. He then decided to take revenge in his brother's stead and threatened to harm the hospital staff if they did not look after his brother. Leaving the hospital, Deckard headed for the United States' DSS office where he observed a conversation between Luke Hobbs and Elena Neves. When Hobbs momentarily left his office, Deckard proceeded to hack Hobbs' computer and extracted information on the team responsible for harming his brother. When Hobbs returned, Deckard and Hobbs exchanged blows as he attempted to escape. Though Deckard managed to hold his own, he used the appearance of Elena, who attempted to act as Hobbs' back up, to detonate a bomb. He found cover while Hobbs was forced from the building with Elena by the explosion. With the information he managed to get from Hobbs' computer, he found out the name and face of one of the crew members who took down his brother, Han Seoul-Oh, as well as the fact that Han was in Tokyo, Japan. He then delivered a bomb to Dom from Tokyo, disguised as a package from Han around the same time he killed Han. The moment he called Dom the bomb was triggered, barely leaving Dom, his sister, and Brian O'Conner time to escape before it detonated and destroyed the Toretto House. Deckard then headed for Los Angeles and observed Han's funeral. Dom noticed and pursued him in his Plymouth Road Runner before they end up facing each other down in a game of chicken and proceeded to crash their cars into each other. Getting out of the destroyed vehicles, they finally meet face to face and exchange words before Deckard pulls a gun on Dom. However, Dom is saved by the intervention of "Mr. Nobody," whose men chase Deckard off, allowing him to escape. Deckard tried to kill Dom and his crew again at the Caucasus Mountains during the rescue of a hacker named Ramsey. Though he is forced to break pursuit, Deckard observed the rest of the crew's rescue attempt until the arrival of the terrorist Mose Jakande. Following Dom's escape down a cliff in a modified Dodge Charger, Deckard approached Jakande and the two formed an alliance. Deckard then attempted to kill Dominic and Brian in Abu Dhabi, however he failed when the two escaped by jumping through a couple towers in a Lykan HyperSport. Later, Dom, Brian, and Mr. Nobody locate Deckard at a remote factory using Ramsey's hacking device, God's Eye, which can locate any individual on the globe. Deckard then reveals that he has allied himself with Jakande in a surprise attack. In the ensuing battle, many of Mr. Nobody's men are killed and Jakande manages to retrieve God's Eye while Dominic and Brian and an injured Mr. Nobody escape. Deckard and Jakande later follow the crew back to Los Angeles. Deckard goes after Dom and chases him to the roof of a parking garage where they play another game of chicken, but this time Deckard's vehicle is crushed by Dom's Charger as he lifts up the front part of it. After that, the two engage in an epic one-on-one brawl all over the roof of the parking garage. The two are well matched, with the tide of the fight going back and forth. When Jakande sees the two fighting from his helicopter, he believes that Deckard is no longer useful to him and destroys a part of the parking garage, which causes the roof to fracture. Dom, standing on the stable end of the roof, stomps, causing the part Deckard is standing on to collapse beneath his feet. Deckard is injured by the collapsing level of the garage but survives the rest of the building's collapse. He is later taken into custody and held in a secret CIA prison by Hobbs, who promised to "wait for him" on the other side of the prison if he ever escaped. The Fate of the Furious When Hobbs was arrested by the police after the EMP robbery, he is placed in a cell across from Deckard's, who taunts Hobbs about him being thrown in prison and his exercises. When Mr. Nobody remotely opens Hobb's prison cell door, Deckard takes advantage of the chaos and opens all prison cells, causing a prison riot. Deckard moves to escape the prison and Hobbs runs after him and eventually tackles Deckard just as they make it outside the prison. As the two get ready to fist fight, they're interrupted by armed officers and Mr. Nobody, who comments they were slower than expected at escaping. Deckard was then recruited to stop Dominic Toretto after he turned on his team but the team refuse to work with him due to his past actions against them, like murdering Han and destroying 1327. Deckard then informs them that going against Cipher is personal: she hurt his family and he wants revenge. Ramsey and Tej begin to work on God's Eye to track Dom but it is revealed they are using a bypass that pinpoints every single major city in the world. Tej bypasses it and the location of Dominic is revealed to be right at their base. The base entrance suddenly explodes and Deckard jumps towards Ramsey, pushing her out of the way just before the steel door flies through the air, hitting and pinning him to the ground. Cipher and Dom then release powerful concussion grenades, disabling everyone, and on spotting Deckard, Cipher taunts him, saying that he has joined the losing team as she steps on the door that fell on him. She and Dom then steal God's Eye and exit the base. As the crew cleans up, Deckard points out a possible lead and they use it to track Dom's next target to New York City. The crew is then relocated to a NYC fish factory that's a front to disguise a secret car warehouse with tanks and helicopters. While they prepare their rides to take down Cipher and Dom, Hobbs pulls up Deckard's past and talks to him about it, noting Deckard was actually helping to save people when a job went bad and he took the blame, like Hobbs did when Dom took the EMP. They then begin to befriend each other. After Cipher and Dom attack the Russian Minister of Defense's convoy and take their nuclear football which contains nuclear launch codes, the crew heads out and chases after Dom before using grappling hooks between each of their cars to hold Dom's in place. However Dom manages to flip all their cars, including Deckard's. His car ruined, Dom then takes off on foot with the football and Deckard chases after him down a side street before Dom pulls out his gun and says "You thought this was gonna be a street fight?" Deckard freezes and just when Hobbs turns the corner, Dom shoots Deckard twice and he falls to the ground. Just as Hobbs moves in, he sees that police are headed their way and, being a wanted criminal, he runs off in the other direction, leaving Deckard's body behind. After Dom's escape, Mr. Nobody's assistant confirms Deckard's death and Hobbs gets angry and upset. Later, during the battle at the Russian controlled military base, two gliders hack open the cargo door of Cipher's airplane and enter, revealing themselves to be none other than Deckard and Owen Shaw. The pilots inform Cipher they've been breached and she activates the security cameras and is stunned to see Deckard is alive. God's Eye then shows the aftermath of Deckard's fake death: two nearby police officers, revealed to be retired crew members Rico Santos and Tego Leo, immediately recovered Deckard's body and loaded him up in an ambulance. As they drove away, Deckard's mother is seen inside as she revives her son, who is confused as to why she's there. Magdalene then informs him that Dominic needs their help as his baby is being held hostage by Cipher and he and his brother are the only ones who can save him. Deckard and Owen begin to move through the plane to take down Cipher and rescue Dom's child, Brian Marcos. Owen arrives at the cockpit and threatens to shoot the pilots if they don't comply with his orders. Meanwhile Deckard arrives at the place where Dominic's son was being held and informs Dom that he has the package. He then buckles the child into an infant car seat and puts a pair of headphones on them with music at full volume, stating this was going to be loud and fun. Deckard then takes out Cipher's troops while holding onto the car seat before reaching the control center. As Deckard confronts Cipher, she notes he's out of bullets before questioning how he found her. For an answer, he holds up Dom's necklace, which had been placed at Elena's room and embedded with a tracker. When Dom got in contact with Deckard's mother, he gave her the tracking device to give to the brothers. However Cipher has one more trick up her sleeve and escapes with a parachute while Deckard saves the baby from falling out of the plane. He then contacts Owen to make the pilots land the plane. At the crew's new apartment, Dom is waiting for his baby to arrive and Deckard himself brings the child to Dom before the two talk for a bit and become friends. The crew then gathers around the dinner table and Dom confirms the first name of the baby, Brian. Deckard and the crew applause and begin to pray before eating.The Fate of the Furious ''Hobbs & Shaw Enlisted by the CIA Following MI6's decision to issue a kill order on Hattie Shaw, the CIA enlisted Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw with locating Hattie and securing The Snowflake. Attack on the CIA London Black Site As Luke Hobbs pulled a gun on Hattie, Deckard Shaw infiltrated the building, holding Hobbs at gunpoint and ordering him to lower his weapon. As the duo argued, the building was attacked by Eteon. Super soldier Brixton Lore subsequently kidnapped Hattie and jumped out the window, running down the building. Hobbs and Shaw decided to work together to liberate Hattie. After defeating the soldiers, Hobbs jumped out the window, with Deckard using an external elevator. Hattie managed to attack Brixton and free herself, and as Brixton prepared to retaliate, Hobbs crashed into Brixton. Hattie then fought and killed the remaining Eteon soldiers along with her brother, although the trio were unable to defeat the super soldier. Brixton and Deckard were shocked to see each other once more, although the three of them escaped Brixton and the other soldiers pursuing them in Deckard's McLaren 720S. Infiltration of Eteon Headquarters Upon successfully escaping Brixton Lore's pursuit, Hattie informed Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw that she had injected herself with The Snowflake and therefore only had less than two days left to live. Hobbs revealed that he had footage of someone who might be able to remove the virus, and upon showing the image to Deckard, discovered that the man, Professor Andreiko, was purchasing a newspaper found only in one area. Upon interrogating Andreiko, Hattie discovered that Andreiko had developed The Snowflake as a vaccine to aid humanity before Eteon had reprogrammed it to eliminate humans they had deemed weak, and that they had only two choices: either Hattie had to be killed with her body burnt without recognition, or they would have to use an extracting machine at Eteon's heavily guarded headquarters, with the trio choosing the latter option. Needing to lay low, Deckard Shaw, Luke Hobbs and Hattie Shaw retired to Deckard's place of residence to gather their thoughts. Using his skills to alter their biometric facial and fingerprint scans, Deckard ensured that they could travel to Moscow to meet a contact of his, Madam M. Realizing that Eteon Headquarters was too defensive to mount a full-scale assault, the group formed a plan in which Madam M would deliver Hattie to Brixton Loreat Eteon's front door, thereby ensuring Hattie would be brought to the extracting machine. Deckard Shaw and Luke Hobbs were ejected from a jet flying over the facility, parachuting through one of the funnels. As they infiltrated the compound, Hobbs went through one door, facing an opponent much taller than he was, although he was swiftly able to defeat him. Deckard, however, was forced to fight multiple opponents. Despite winning, he faced difficulty opening the door. After numerous tries, Deckard and Hobbs were able to enter the main facility, only to find their path blocked by Brixton and Eteon's other soldiers, where the duo were rendered unconscious. Deckard and Hobbs were then administered electrical shocks as a form of torture, with Brixton revealing to the pair that that his superior wished for both of them to be recruited and not killed. As she and Andreiko fled the facility with the extracting machine, Hattie noticed that Deckard and Hobbs had been apprehended and were being tortured. Hattie overheard Brixton reveal that Deckard did not betray his team during his days at MI6 and that the story she had heard was fabricated. Horrified that she had cut ties with her favorite sibling over a lie, Hattie infiltrated the room. Noticing Hattie's entrance, Hobbs informed Brixton that he wished to join Eteon and subtlety informed Deckard of Hattie's "Mick Jagger" maneuver, at which point the two men notified Brixton that not only would they not join Eteon, but that they would kill him and his fellow soldiers. Hattie then revealed her presence, holding Brixton at gunpoint, only to discover that Eteon's guns required fingerprint activation. Before Brixton could subdue Hattie, Andreiko stormed into the room using a flamethrower to burn Brixton before incinerating and killing the surrounding soldiers. Deckard and Hobbs escaped from their restraints and, along with Hattie, attempted to escape Eteon's headquarters with the virus extracting machine, only to be pursued by Brixton. As Deckard and Hobbs had placed an explosive timer within the building, the headquarters began to self-destruct, causing tons of rubble to fall on them. As Brixton dueled with Deckard on the back of their truck, Hobbs commanded Hattie to drive the truck while he aided Deckard. Despite the duo not strong enough to defeat Brixton, the ensuing rubble fell on him and the vehicle; while Brixton survived along with Hattie, Deckard and Hobbs, the machine required to extract the virus was damaged during the chaos. Battle of Samoa As the trio got to a safe location, Hattie Shaw implored to Deckard that she should be killed and her body incinerated to prevent The Snowflake's dispersal, much to her brother's vehement protests. As Deckard spoke about family and its importance, Luke Hobbs glanced at a family photo of him and his brother Mateo back home in Samoa, and informed the Shaws that they could go there as his brother Timo was one of the best mechanics he knew, capable of fixing the machine. After being goaded by the Hobbs matriarch, Sefina, the Hobbs family began to aid the Shaws, and the group spent all day creating a kill-box and planting holes and explosives for their upcoming foes. As Sefina had sold the family's firearms, the group armed themselves with traditional Samoan weapons. Meanwhile, Eteon managed to track their flight to Samoa, prompting Brixton Lore and a handful of soldiers to travel there via helicopter. As Brixton Lore and the Eteon soldiers approached the Hobbs residence, Luke Hobbs gave a Samoan war cry along with his brothers, triggering the battle. Since the extraction process took thirty minutes, Hattie Shaw sat out most of the battle, although she was forced to join when she was attacked by Eteon soldiers. While she succeeded in disarming a number of the soldiers, she was soon apprehended by Brixton, who kidnapped her and brought her to his helicopter, forcing Deckard Shaw, Hobbs and his brothers to attach their trucks to the helicopter to prevent it from taking off, causing it to crash. Hattie survived the crash, along with Brixton and one of the soldiers. Brixton ordered the lone soldier to empty his gun into Hattie's heart once she had successfully expelled The Snowflake, and left to subdue Hobbs and Deckard. Hobbs and Deckard fought Brixton, but realized he was able to pinpoint their individual attacks and counter them, and was only able to be hit when they attacked at the same time. Deciding to truly work as a team, the duo announced that they would watch each other's backs and sustain a blow so that the other could attack Brixton, and managed to fight the super soldier, defeating him in combat. With only a few seconds left on the timer, Hattie disabled the soldier, rendering him unconscious, before stealing his gun. Hattie then recovered the vial containing the virus and rejoined Deckard and Hobbs. Due to Brixton's defeat, the anonymous head of Eteon chose to trigger the kill-switch embedded within Brixton's mind. Realizing what had been done, Brixton gravely let out a laugh before being killed, falling backwards off the click and into the rapids below. Moments after, the trio heard the voice of leader of Eteon, speaking through an anonymous voice filter, announcing that they had been impeded by Hobbs and Deckard before and that there fight was not yet over. Liberation of Magdalene Shaw In the aftermath of the Battle of Samoa, in which Hattie and Deckard Shaw rekindle their familial bond, they pay their mother a visit in prison, where Deckard gives his mother a cake. Realizing that there is a nail file hidden within, she asks if her two children would assist in her escape, prompting Hattie to deliver her usual pre-combat line. Personality Like Dominic, Deckard values his family above all other things. Deckard is willing to make alliances with others in his line of work to achieve what he wants. He cared deeply about his brother Owen, and was fiercely protective of him since they were children, to the point that he personally ended fights and endured punishments for him. He was capable of hoping that Owen would outgrow his cavalier, destructive behavior, and even when he was proven wrong about this, he recognized Owen as his brother and maintained a brotherly view of him. Driven by revenge, he attacked Dominic Toretto and his crew with the intention of killing them all no matter the cost or collateral damage that was left behind. Like his younger brother Owen, Deckard is a dirty fighter. When confronted with the likes of Dominic, who intended to fight him one-on-one, Deckard was willing to shoot Dominic. He takes pride in harming or killing others. He will not hide his involvement in the death of others if it means making a point and baiting others out into the open. However, he is able to let his grudges go, such as when he begins working with Toretto's crew, and saves Toretto's son and settles his issues with Toretto afterwards, and is even present at their dinner table. Deckard had a quick, dry wit, which put him at odds on several occasions with Luke Hobbs. Abilities When he was a member of the United Kingdom Special Forces, Deckard was known as being a highly capable man, having served as a Lieutenant in the Special Boat Service and as a Major in the Special Air Service. Thoroughly trained and highly accomplished in a variety of combat techniques, Deckard's abilities vary from the expert handling of firearms, explosives to hand-to-hand combat. Trained to operate as an assassin for the British Government, Deckard presumably worked under clandestine parameters and carried out jobs as a "secret weapon". When he was deemed expendable by his government, Deckard went into business for himself as a mercenary for hire, much like his brother Owen, also former member of British Special Forces. Indicated by Special Forces background, Deckard is an extremely lethal fighter and skilled martial artist. Deckard’s weapons training from his SBS and SAS background and skill with melee weapons makes him a formidable opponent. Deckard's physical conditioning and his abilities allowed him to easily match and often surpass opponents both in agility and physicality. When he engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Hobbs at DSS headquarters, he was able to fight on almost equal footing with the extremely skilled and physically conditioned martial artist, able to match Hobbs's physical prowess and strength reasonably well enough to tackle him through a glass wall and rebound quick enough to out-brawl the man. He was able to repeatedly hit Hobbs hard enough to disorient and launch him through glass and block many of Hobbs's blows before he was ultimately overpowered. He can effortlessly take on multiple opponents, armed or otherwise and often come out of the fight as the victor. Deckard also proved to be one of the very few to be on par with Dominic Toretto, with Dominic being one of the few opponents with whom he fought that met him on an equal level of physical prowess and strength, able to fight him effectively enough to end in a standstill. He even displayed superior skill with wrenches in melee combat, forcing Dominic to use his strength to throw him on top of a car. Regardless, his great endurance allowed him to recover from such in seconds, proceeding to out-brawl Dominic and kick him to the floor. He also displayed similar endurance in his fight with Hobbs, recovering from being slammed in to a table fast enough to then disorient him by hitting him with a strip light. Deckard is also adept with explosives. He entered a London hospital and created a sustainable amount of damage with explosives used to take out several officers and hospital personal. When fighting Hobbs, he used a military grade explosive to destroy the upper levels of the DSS headquarters. He was also able to mail a packaged bomb from Tokyo to Los Angeles that destroyed the Toretto house. Deckard is a highly skilled driver and extremely proficient at driving varying cars. Like Dominic, he is skilled in cornering and drifting. He survived a head-on collision with Dominic in an underground tunnel with a Maserati (with reinforced chassis) which causes the vehicles of both drivers to be damaged. He survives another head-on collision on the rooftop of a parking garage with an Aston Martin and recovered quickly enough to face Dominic in hand-to-hand combat shortly after. He also managed to perfectly time crashing his car into Han's to cause him death, seemingly unfazed by that collision as well. In the Caucasus Mountains in Azerbaijan, he pursues and attacks Dominic with a Fast Attack Vehicle and tries to push his car off a cliff by ramming him repeatedly until Roman appeared and knocks Deckard's vehicle down a hill. Trivia *Jason Statham's appearance at the end of ''Fast & Furious 6 is an uncredited cameo. *During the early stages of development for Furious 7, Deckard Shaw was originally named "Ian Shaw." *According to his profile on God's Eye, he is born on March 25th 1970, and has a record on theft, manslaughter, concealed weapons as well as public disturbance. **His profile also reveals that he is "wanted for the murder of Han Seoul-Oh - incident took place during an illegal street race in Tokyo". *His theme song when he first appears and blows up the hospital is Payback by Juicy J, Kevin Gates, Future and The Gemini, symbolizing his personality. Gallery Quotes Vehicles Driven Notes References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Furious 7 Characters Category:Furious 7 Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:The Fate of the Furious Characters Category:The Fate of the Furious Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Hobbs & Shaw Category:Hobbs & Shaw Characters